Lembranças incandescentes
by Piketuxa
Summary: Algo dentro de Barnaby havia mudado ao ver Kotetsu pular na frente do ataque do Lunatic para lhe proteger. Seus sentimentos, passados, pensamentos, tudo isso é tirado de si pelo único que não se importa com nada disso, mas ao mesmo tempo luta para lhe ajudar... (Yaoi/Lemon) [KotetsuxBarnaby]


**Lembranças incandescentes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

.

.

.

.

— Ei Bunny — chamou Kotetsu sentado na poltrona, de frente para a televisão —, você juntou tudo isso sozinho?

.

— Sim — respondeu Barnaby pegando o controle e ligando a televisão, onde vários arquivos, entre eles recortes de notícias de jornais, apareceram.

.

O mais velho se pôs a observar todas aquelas imagens, todas relacionadas a um único caso: o dia da morte dos pais de Barnaby.

.

Deveria assumir que aquele garoto era forte, afinal, enfrentava sozinho todos aqueles anos não só a morte dos pais, mas também uma vida solitária e vazia, onde a única coisa que lhe importava era se vingar.

.

Nunca diria para o outro, claro, mas tinha certa pena dele. Não por tudo o que ele passou e ainda passava por causa do acidente com os pais, mas porque sabia que o jovem não poderia seguir em frente com sua vida enquanto o caso não fosse fechado e resolvido.

.

E, bem, no fundo queria que ele fosse feliz, que sorrisse mais, que saísse para se divertir com amigos – que fizesse amigos primeiro. Sabia que o outro sofria com toda aquela aversão a viver focado no presente e no futuro e deixar de lado o passado, mas entendia a necessidade dele de se livrar do peso da dor que era pensar em como os pais morreram, e saber que o culpado estava solto lhe deixava ainda mais apreensivo.

.

— Você… é realmente fofo, sabia? — comentou aereamente Kotetsu, fitando sua taça de vinho já praticamente vazia, nem prestando atenção a nada ao seu redor.

.

Não vendo o quanto sua afirmação havia deixado o outro envergonhado. Não contemplando as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos verdes que se desviaram para o chão.

.

Evitando fitar o mais velho, Barnaby se pôs a pegar uma taça e enchê-la de vinho, acompanhando o outro na bebedeira, mas se afastou e foi fitar a janela, escondendo a vergonha e disfarçando.

.

O que Kotetsu havia dito? Ou melhor, porque havia dito aquilo? Apenas tentava envergonhá-lo?

.

Se fosse por isso deveria confessar que ficaria muito desapontado. Aquela pequena afirmação havia acelerado seu coração de forma repentina e estranha, nem conseguia conciliar os pensamentos.

.

E aí vinha o fato de que o outro havia salvado sua vida há poucas horas. Se jogara na frente do ataque do Lunatic e o salvara, machucando-se como se aquilo fosse normal para se fazer.

.

Apertou o punho em volta da taça, inconscientemente, mas ao lembrar que a peça era de vidro, relaxou os dedos.

.

Não conseguia evitar sua fúria, afinal, muita coisa havia acontecido nos últimos dias, estava cada vez mais confuso. Os muitos sonhos que estava tendo, onde lembrava do dia que vira seus pais sendo mortos por aquele ser que não conseguia reconhecer.

.

Trincou os dentes, até quando ficaria daquela forma? Quando conseguiria descobrir e se vingar do culpado? Aquele sentimento de impotência que lhe invadia impiedosamente era tão sufocante que sentia vontade de gritar ao mundo sua dor.

.

Queria fazê-los sentir seu sofrimento e compartilhar suas dúvidas, mas sabia que fazer aquilo não era o certo – ou era insano.

.

— Você quebrará a taça se continuar apertando-a desta forma — a voz rouca e baixa soou no ouvido do mais novo, fazendo-o se arrepiar ao mesmo tempo em que saía de seus devaneios.

.

O corpo de Kotetsu estava colado ao do outro, que com uma de suas mãos abraçava-o pela cintura. A outra mão deslizou por todo o braço até chegar aos dedos que prendiam com fúria o vidro, sufocando-o.

.

O Tiger deslizou suavemente seus dedos sobre a pele clara em uma carícia sutil que recebeu a atenção de Barnaby. O rapaz observava o toque com estranheza, mais estranhas eram as sensações que seu corpo sentia naquele momento.

.

A quentura do corpo do outro contra o seu lhe fez suspirar ruidosamente e baixinho, fechando os olhos, se concentrou em sentir o toque suave e calmo de Kotetsu, tão contrastante com sua personalidade agitada e positiva, ou seus atos impensados e até mesmo malucos.

.

Quando o nariz suave deslizou pelo pescoço de Barnaby, ele sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. O que estava havendo ali?

.

— Sua pele é tão branca, Bunny — o sussurro contra sua pele fez o cheiro do vinho chegar até seu nariz. Kotetsu estava bêbado?

.

— Você está bêbado? — perguntou acusatório, recebendo como resposta um riso seco.

.

— Não tanto para saber não saber o que estou fazendo — respondeu Kotetsu, beijando levemente o pescoço à sua frente, logo beijando um pouco mais abaixo, e outro mais ao lado, distribuindo diversos beijos pelo pescoço exposto.

.

— Ve-Velho — sussurrou Barnaby envergonhado, crispando os lábios.

.

Kotetsu o soltou, deixando-o parado aonde estava. Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo ali? O ar se tornara quente e abafado e Bunny se perguntava se o ar-condicionado estava realmente funcionando.

.

Ao ouvir um gemido de dor, Barnaby se virou, vendo Kotetsu apoiado na mesinha onde as bebidas estavam. A mão sobre o ferimento no ombro o fez se alarmar.

.

— Você está bem? Está doendo? — perguntou Bunny se aproximando do outro, deixando a taça na mesinha e fitando o mais velho preocupado.

.

— Estou bem, estou bem — respondeu o Tiger bem-humorado —, foi só uma pontada — completou sentando no sofá e observando o outro, que lhe fitava com olhos cerrados.

.

— Você é realmente um idiota, Kotetsu! — gritou Barnaby virando e se preparando para se afastar, mas teve seu punho segurado.

.

Num ímpeto o Kaburagi puxou-o, fazendo-o cair em seu colo. O rapaz se assustou e tentou sair, mas o outro o segurou pelo rosto, fazendo-o lhe encarar persistentemente.

.

Ao fitar o olhar carinhoso do Tiger, o jovem nada pôde fazer, apenas suspirou, sorrindo minimamente para o parceiro. Quando Kotetsu lhe olhava com aqueles olhos da cor de ouro, carinhosos e entendedores, nada podia fazer se não se render a ele.

.

Mas foi surpreendido quando o rosto do outro passou a se aproximar lentamente do seu. Os belos olhos se fecharam quando as bocas estavam a milímetros uma da outra.

.

E quando os lábios suaves tocaram os seus, roçando lenta e provocadoramente, Barnaby só pôde pensar que era uma situação estranha, mas… _deliciosa._

.

Era um fato que nunca havia se envolvido com outra pessoa. Nunca tivera tempo para amigos ou para uma namorada, e talvez nunca o tivesse. Se vingar era sua prioridade. Seus pais, seu passado, o culpado, vingança, _tempo…_ não podia esquecer de seu objetivo.

.

Foi pensando nisso que se afastou, empurrando Kotetsu num movimento, mas realizando um deslize que lhe encheu de culpa: ao se pôr a empurrá-lo, pelos ombros, acabou chocando suas mãos contra o ferimento do Tiger.

.

Um gemido baixo de dor o fez abaixar os olhos receoso. Será que não conseguia fazer, ao menos uma vez, as coisas direito? Por que tudo que lhe era importante fugia de suas mãos?

.

Com apenas um olho aberto, de modo divertido, Kotetsu sorriu para o rapaz, que o encarou com os olhos tristes. Pensou em se levantar, mas o mais velho o segurou pelo queixo, mantendo a outra mão em sua cintura e segurando-o em seu colo.

.

— No que está pensando, Bunny? — perguntou a voz suave, tudo que o rapaz pôde fazer foi desviar os olhos. — Vamos, eu não posso saber se você não falar! — emendou divertido.

.

— Eu não posso desviar do meu objetivo… Não posso esquecer o porquê de ter me tornado um herói e pelo quê passei toda a minha vida focado em… — ele foi cortado pelo dedo insistente do mais velho em seus lábios, lhe pedindo silêncio.

.

— Você não esquecerá, Bunny. Eu acredito em você, acredito que irá solucionar esse caso e ser feliz. Tudo que quero é vê-lo sorrindo — a confissão sincera desconcertou Barnaby.

.

— Mas então por que está me beijando? — perguntou ele mal-humorado. — É tão divertido assim brincar comigo? — exasperou furioso.

.

— E-Eu não consegui resistir — disse o mais velho sincero —, me desculpe Bunny — suplicou sincero.

.

— Era o meu primeiro beijo, sabia? — questionou cruzando os braços, fingindo indiferença.

.

— Mesmo? Ah, desculpe Bunny, eu não sabia! — um certo ar de desespero infligiu o Tiger.

.

— Tudo bem — murmurou Barnaby sincero, entrelaçando seus braços no pescoço do outro e aproximando os rostos —, eu agradeço que tenha sido com voc…

.

O resto da frase ficou no ar, pois os lábios se juntaram eufóricos. Os dedos claros se enroscavam nos fios escuros de Kotetsu enquanto as mãos deste entravam por dentro da blusa do outro, tocando a pele gelada e deslizando suavemente.

.

Aquilo era estranho para ambos, afinal, Tiger nunca se imaginara beijando um homem, muito menos mais novo que ele, e ainda por cima seu parceiro de trabalho.

.

Instigou o beijo ao torná-lo mais profundo, necessitado, enquanto apertava o corpo do rapaz contra o seu. As línguas brigavam e se entrelaçavam fora das bocas, e, perdendo o fôlego, Barnaby se afastou, sua respiração rápida e eufórica aumentou quando os lábios de Kotetsu se dirigiram ao seu pescoço.

.

Deslizou pelo local lentamente, dando pequenas mordidas que eram retribuídas por Barnaby em forma de sussurros baixos e entrecortados. Céus, o mais novo nem sabia no que pensar!

.

Ao sentir os dedos de Kotetsu abrindo sua blusa lentamente, aguardou em expectativa, arqueando as costas ao sentir a língua molhada rodear seu mamilo.

.

— Ve-Velho… — sussurrou perdido, arqueando-se cada vez mais.

.

Até que o inevitável aconteceu: o peso do corpo de ambos fez com que a poltrona virasse, derrubando-os no chão em um movimento. Barnaby por baixo e Kotetsu por cima. O mais velho logo se pôs a rir.

.

— Acho melhor pararmos, Bunny. — murmurou o Tiger rindo, fitando o outro que desviou os olhos, corado. — O que foi?

.

Ao não ser respondido, o mais velho se abaixou sobre o Brook retirando o óculos de seus olhos e sorrindo, beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios. Todo seu jeito amoroso e carinhoso se revelando.

.

— Vamos, se não me contar não saberei, e eu odeio ficar curioso, Bunny! — resmungou suplicante.

.

— E-Eu… — ele tentou, mas a vergonha lhe consumia. Ao fitar o sorriso de incentivo do mais velho, suspirou. — Eu estou excitado, se responsabilize por isso — soltou cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

.

— Oh!

.

Rindo, Kotetsu abaixou os olhos para comprovar a elevação nas calças do outro, sem conseguir conter um sorriso ao pensar que era a causa daquela excitação – não que fosse algo para se vangloriar, mas saber que deixou Barnaby Brook Jr. naquele estado o deixava satisfeito.

.

Deslizou a mão pelo torso musculoso até a beirada da calça e, lentamente, se desfez do cinto que a prendia. Estava apreensivo, nunca havia feito aquilo e não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas porque não tentar no outro algo que gostava?

.

Sorrindo malicioso, abriu a calça e retirou o membro ereto para fora, fitando a carne rosada com riso, se amaldiçoando pela situação, mas sem conseguir evitar, como o outro dissera, teria que se responsabilizar.

.

Deslizou a mão lentamente para cima e para baixo, apertando levemente a ponta, sorrindo ao ouvir os leves gemidos de Barnaby. O rapaz escondia os olhos com o braço, mas as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos ficaram visíveis para Kotetsu, que sentia as fisgadas em seu baixo-ventre, indicando que não era só o outro que precisava de ajuda.

.

Continuou os leves movimentos, que se tornavam, aos poucos, mais rápidos e constantes, mas quando os gemidos de Barnaby se tornaram altos demais, temendo que acabassem acordando as crianças, que estavam no quarto ao lado, Kotestsu teve uma ideia.

.

Parecia loucura para si, mas já havia ouvido falar de algo do tipo, então, por que não experimentar? Abriu suas próprias calças, colocando seu membro para fora e se abaixou, colocando seu corpo por cima do do rapaz e esfregando os membros um no outro.

.

Se arqueando, Barnaby gemeu, mas o Tiger logo cobriu a boca do outro com a sua, diminuindo o volume dos gemidos enquanto segurava os membros com uma mão e esfregava-os um no outro.

.

O mais novo abraçou-o pelo pescoço, intensificando o contato ao movimentar o quadril contra o do mais velho, tornando o ato ainda mais gostoso.

.

Se mantiveram naquele "esfrega-esfrega" até Barnaby se soltar do outro, soltando um gemido longo e alto.

.

— Ko-Ko… E-Eu vou… — o rapaz não conseguia conciliar a frase por completo.

.

— Venha, vamos juntos — declarou o Tiger, abraçando mais o corpo pálido e intensificando os movimentos em seus órgãos sexuais.

.

Com um gemido alto de Barnaby, e um rouco de Kotetsu no pé do ouvido do mais novo, ambos gozaram, sujando os abdômens, roupas e a mão do mais velho.

.

O Kaburagi rolou para o lado, deitando desleixadamente ao lado do mais novo e tentando recompor sua respiração.

.

— I-Isso foi bom… — murmurou vagamente, sorrindo ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Barnaby.

.

— Vo-Você sabe… — começou Bunny. — Ainda dá para melhorar… — e embora a frase fosse bastante pervertida, o rosto corado denunciou o quanto fora vergonhoso para ele dizer aquilo.

.

Sorrindo Kotetsu se projetou sobre o outro e lhe deu um leve selinho, voltando a deitar desleixadamente no chão, só que um pouco longe do outro.

.

— Você sabe, eu também sei que pode melhorar, mas temos crianças aqui ao lado e eu quero fazer sem pudor algum com você, ouvir sua voz sem qualquer hesitação — riu ao ver o outro ficar da cor de um tomate —, por isso deixaremos para outro momento. Precisamos nos concentrar em achar o assassino de seus pais.

.

Um pouco decepcionado, Barnaby aceitou dando de ombros. Enquanto arrumava suas roupas, o mais velho encheu suas taças e deu uma para o outro.

.

.

.

.

.

Se embebedaram, desmaiaram, e no dia seguinte tudo não passou de uma vaga lembrança, que ambos pensaram ser obra de suas mentes e do álcool…


End file.
